


How Long Have You Known?

by NTmmbls



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is Stressed™, F/M, Mari is Goin Thru It™, Marichat, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, looks better on mobile im sorry desktop viewers, mutual pining?????? in MY marichat fic?? its more likely than you think!, that sweet sweet inner turmoil that comes with one-sided reveals hehehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NTmmbls/pseuds/NTmmbls
Summary: Chat discovers something he probably shouldn't have and Marinette tells him something she probably should have.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	How Long Have You Known?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello miraculous fandom! All of your lovely fanarts and fics have convinced me to write this small offering of marichat content! I've had this small idea since November but it wouldn't leave me alone until I finally wrote it! I've actually only watched a handful of episodes so apologies if its not up to snuff ;n; but regardless, I hope you enjoy!! Let me know what you guys think!  
> [[Sorry about formatting ;n; I haven't actually posted on AO3 in quite a bit, hopefully this gets me back into the swing of things!]]
> 
> I own nothing!

The chill had just started to slowly creep into the city within the last few days. Chat Noir was grateful to his kwami’s ability to insulate his suit as he gallivanted across the cityscape. The crisp breeze set his soul alive like nothing else. He found himself seeking solace in the night cityscape more than usual after the whole fiasco with Chloe. His mind was a chaotic storm of emotions and he was getting close to drowning.  _ What if it's true, what if... _

_ “I saw Marinette dropping off Master Fu at the train station today.” Adrien commented, tossing up and catching a small basketball on his bed. _

_ “Saw or followed..” Plagg sassed back as he munched on his wedge of cheese. _

_ “Doesn't matter does it?” He said slightly embarrassed. “I was expecting Ladybug to show, because she said she’d escort him to the train station, but Marinette was the one who showed up instead.” Plagg slightly choked on his bite of cheese. _

_ “Maybe she was busy. Pigtails seems reliable.” He quipped, trying to hide his coughs. _

_ “She is, and it’s not really the fact that she was there that’s making me bring this up, you know.” The blonde stated, dropping his solo game of catch. _

_ “And what is?” _

_ “It was just so strange to watch them interact, Plagg. Like she knew him or something. I don’t know, it was really weird. I can’t stop thinking about it.” _

_ “Train departures are highly emotional for you humans for some reason, and you know she’s highly empathetic, kid.” _

_ “No it was different than that. She acted like how I remember Ladybug did around him… but it was, you know, Marinette.” Plagg began to sweat, anxious as to where Adrien’s train of thought was leading him. _

_ “Kid, don’t start speculating. I know it hurts but you can’t-” _

_ “Yeah.” He scoffed. “I know I can’t...believe me, I know.” _

_ I’ve had a month to think about this and every day I still feel as lost as when I began. If Marinette actually was Ladybug, everything would make complete sense. Her and Ladybug are practically the same person! But I've been telling everyone she's just a friend! Am I only feeling this way because I think she's Ladybug? Ugh, why can’t I get it together.  _

'Go to her.' A nagging voice in his head stated. 

_ Yeah, and do what.  _ He rolled his eyes, leaping over another alleyway

_ ' _ Let your heart guide you.' He couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

_ Yeah, that's a greaaaaat idea. And what do you want me to do, waltz in and say 'hey I think you might be Ladybug, I’ve always had a thing for Marinette anyways! Can we finally be an item?' We know how well that would turn out. _

'Only one way to find out.' The inner voice replied. He snorted in displeasure.  _ I guess. God, I really am hopeless, aren’t I. _

A sharp gust pulled him from his thoughts with a fast chill. He quickened his pace changing his direct to head toward the bakery rooftop, but stopping just before the glimpse of Marinette's balcony.

_ Okay, last chance to either back out or steel your resolve Agreste. Which is it gunna be? _ He peeked over the smoke stack and found her patio lit, and a silhouette sitting on one of the provided chairs.  _ Okay, deep breath. You can do this! This is your best friend, Marinette! No need to be weird or awkward, just act natural. You just wanted to stop by because it's a slow night and you wanted to hang out. Perfect! _

He closed his eyes and gave one last calming breath.

_ Here goes nothing. _

Chat gathered all his suave confidence and descended the inclining roof to her railing below.

“Hey, Marinette! Long time no see.” He chirped with a bright smile. One that immediately dropped as he realized-

"Chat Noir!” She frantically wiped the tears from her face at his surprise greeting. “What brings you here?” 

He rushed over to her then, any plans of a smooth introduction out the window as he raised a hand tentatively for her. “Are you okay?”

She forced a tight smile as she held the comforter around her just a bit tighter. “I’m fine, really.”

"I’m a master of mask’s, Princess. Remember?" He said, as he gently tapped on the mask covering his face. "You aren’t fooling me.” He sat down next to her and began rubbing her back gently. Marinette softly hummed in response. 

"Mind telling me what's wrong? I hate to see a lovely damsel in distress." His lips twitched into a half-smile as she looked up at him, eyes still clouded with tears. "If not, we can change the subject. Totally up to you."

"Is checking in on damsels part of the superhero M.O., Chat Noir?" She carefully wiped at her eyes, a hint of a smirk on her lips.

"Only if it's you." He replied truthfully. 

"Were your cat senses tingling or did you just happen to catch me at the perfect time." She lightly joked, fighting off the small blush that threatened her already flushed face.

"I guess Ladybug's luck rubbed off on me for the night." He shrugged. "But really, are you okay Marinette?"

"Yeah, I'm better now, thank you. It's just- a lot's been going on lately and I guess it caught up to me."

"Rough month?" 

"You have no idea."

"Ugh, tell me about it." She leaned against his shoulder, trying to give and receive comfort simultaneously. She knew better than to delve into the matter, what with secret identities and all, but she figured the supportive contact would work just as well. Chat gave her a comforting smile as he continued rubbing small circles into her back and shoulders. He heard her take a slow, shaky breath.

“Actually, I do have something I want to talk to you about.” He looked at her, his face a mixture of concern and curiosity. She wiggled free of the blanket sheltering her and she stood up, her hand outstretched as she faced him. “It’s actually better if I show you. Follow me?” 

Chat remained skeptical as he reached for her hand and followed her from the balcony into her room.  _ I wonder what in the world she would have to tell Chat Noir that seems so important. Wait holy shit- is this it?! Is she gunna tell me she’s… _

Marinette pulled out a large eight sided box with beautiful red stained detailing. Chat stood for a minute, frozen. 

“The miraculous box? But that- wait, no that can’t be! H-ho-hold on here. You're.. the guardian? What? H-how long have you?” He could barely get a coherent thought out before the next tumbled out of his mouth. 

“A month or so..” She placed the box back in her dresser slowly, avoiding seeing the look on his face. He started pacing, unable to keep his nerves hidden, grasping at his hair and making an even worse mess of it.

“A month!? What! But wait, why are you even telling me this? I thought we weren't supposed to know who the guardian is.”

"I wanted you to know, but that was kind of also the problem." 

She turned away from him, holding her arms.

“Then why are you telling me?"

“I- I wanted-"

"Marinette, this is-"  _ Dangerous. _

"I know!" She snapped at him. His cat ears folded back and she immediately regretted her outburst. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I know it's dangerous. And, I know it's a huge risk. I know why the last guardian disappeared, but I won't make their same mistakes, I promise." She ignored the screaming voice in her head stating that it was also  _ because  _ of her that Master Fu was no longer guardian.

"Mari…" 

_ " _ I know what the responsibilities of guardian require of me, Chat. I know a thing or two about the Miraculous, remember?"

She tapped the same spot on her face where a mask would have been. Chat wasn't sure if it was in reference to his hypothesis of her identity as Ladybug or her time as Mutimouse.

"I was just scared to tell you because… well because I like this." She gestured between them. "Us. Whatever this is. And truthfully, the thought of you distancing yourself from me, even for my safety, made me feel so sad and empty. I like when you come to visit me, Chat. Or whisk me away somewhere I would never be able to normally experience and ask me about my day and make me laugh with your stupid puns." She didn’t miss the blush that formed on his cheeks, but she'd be lying if she didn't say hers were just as flushed.

“I know It’s dumb and extremely selfish of me but I... I didn't want you to keep me at an arms distance. Even if it’s to keep me safe. I really care about you, Chatton. You mean the world to me. But I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner, or when it happened."

She could tell from the myriad of emotions crossing his face that he was slowly processing what she’d said mindfully. Finally, his face settled into a look of understanding.

"How could I be upset with you over that. I’m sorry I caused you anxiety over bringing this up to me. I do want you to be able to confide in me about anything, but I get why you were afraid to bring it up to me. The whole nature of ‘this’ is a gigantic risk, but I'm not going to give up on you, Marinette. So you can put that worry to rest. You're  _ definite _ ly worth fighting for." He walked up to her, pulling her into a comforting hug which she returned just as eagerly.

_ I love this girl... _

“Besides." He grinned down at her, bright green eyes met electric blue. "I think we can afford to be a little selfish right now. I’m not going anywhere, I promise." Marinette hid her slowly blooming cheeks in the groove of his collarbone.

"Flirt." She jokingly scoffed. Chat chuckled and she nuzzled further into his chest.

"You're the one who kept a big ass secret so you wouldn't dare lose me. I'd say  _ you're  _ the flirt here, Princess. Toying with this young prince's heart so." Marinette teasingly rolled her eyes with a smirk as she broke free from his embrace.

"Maybe keeping you at arms length would be a better idea, you mangy alley cat. At least you wouldn't bully me anymore." He laughed at her diversion, covering it with a scoff.

"You wound me, Princess. I am not a bully! I’m practically the face of Anti-Bullying in Paris."

"Yeah imagine what a scandal that would produce." She said, sticking her tongue out and crossing her arms, turning away from him. She tried to squash her returning blush to no avail. "But... I don’t mind it  _ that  _ much when you bully me."

“Well I wouldn’t be able to stay away from you even if I tried,  _ purr _ -incess.” Chat walked up to her and hugged her from behind, resting his head on the top of hers. She hummed happily as they stood there, savoring the others warmth. "So if youre the guardian now, does that mean you need to know my identity?" He cocked his head to the side, gauging her reaction.

"That's what I’ve been told. But I would never pressure you to reveal yourself if you weren't ready. Especially since I hid this from you for so long.” he only hummed in response.

"Do you agree with the way me and Ladybug handled our identities with each other so far?”  _ Is it really better that we don't know? _

Marinette had pondered this question quite a bit since accepting her new role. Master Fu had drilled into her that their identities should remain under wraps, but he had also been safely hidden away to guard the box and their secrets. Now, it was just them. If something were to happen to her, as Marinette or Ladybug, the box would be lost.

"I think that was what was deemed appropriate for the situation.." She began, knowing she had to choose her words carefully.

“Oh.” The droop of his ears and his soft tone had not been lost on her. 

"But a lot has changed since then too. I think it would be wise to know who is on our side, in and out of the mask.”

“Wait, really?” His disbelief clear in his voice. She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms pulled her flush to his chest. "You think a reveal is a good idea?!"

“Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can discuss any of this in the outside world, alley cat. Hawkmoth has the upper hand now, unfortunately and we have to be on our guard." He chuckled slightly at her choice of words.

“Obviously it would need to be kept between us." Realizing the insinuation a reveal had, his pulse quickened.

_ I trust you. No more secrets. No more walls. _

"Marinette?" 

"Hmm?"  _ I really hope I’m right about this. _

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:  
>   
> “Marinette, you have no idea how amazing you are, do you.”  
> “As Ladybug, right?”  
> “No, ma minette, as yourself.”


End file.
